


Mr and Mrs Cardinal

by Canadian_nights



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_nights/pseuds/Canadian_nights
Summary: Totally inspired by 'aeryn_sun' and 'lisedelorme' and their amazing 'sharing a bed' fics. I hope you guys enjoy my take on this trope and Thankyou for all the encouragement and inspiration.“We have a double murderer on our patch. I wouldn’t normally expect you to have to do this, but given the circumstances of the case and the M.O. of the killer I think this could be the only way to flush him out before anyone else gets killed. I need you both to go undercover as newlyweds. At least for the weekend and we can take it from there.”Surely everything will go totally smoothly and professionally for these two.............. :p
Relationships: John Cardinal & Lise Delorme, John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this bouncing about my head ever since I read the sharing a bed fics and couldn't resist writing about what might happen if they were forced to act like they were in love with each other with everyone on the team watching on. All in the line of duty of course.. but I don't think much acting will be needed...

“Everyone I need you in the conference room. We have a new case.” Dyson’s voice cut through the office. Her words jolting John awake from a daydream. Looking across he noticed Lise laughing at him with her eyes. She always seemed to be able to notice things that everyone else missed. 

“So, we have a double murderer on our patch.” Dyson spoke clearly and carefully, pinning photos up on the board as she talked. “Two victims – Mellissa Ward, 27, and Jennifer Duke, 34. Both young, blonde, petite. Both newlyweds. Both abducted whilst on their honeymoons at Lakeside Lodge, the 5-star resort and spa. Both husbands drugged and badly beaten. It’s not clear yet if we are looking for a member of staff or a regular guest, but my suspicion is that the killer has a detailed knowledge of the layout of the resort and its security system. Nothing untoward so far has shown up on any of the CCTV cameras, and they are pretty extensive and hard to miss.”

Handing out printed case summaries around the table, she continued her briefing. “We will be stationed at the hotel over the next few days. I want as much information as we can get about the employees as well as anything suspicious or out of place.” 

Everyone was allocated a role on the case then dismissed from the room. “Cardinal, Delorme. Can I see you in my office please?” There was something strange about the way she said what should have been such a routine request that put John a little on edge.

“So, I have something a little unorthodox to ask of you both this time.” As Dyson spoke her eyes darted between the two, if he didn’t know better, he would have said she looked a bit nervous. “I wouldn’t normally expect you to have to do this, but given the circumstances of the case and the MO of the killer I think this could be the only way to flush him out before anyone else gets killed. I need you both to go undercover as newlyweds. At least for the weekend and we can take it from there.” 

The moment the words left the boss’s lips Lise’s eyes about popped out her head, fixing Dyson with a terrifying stare, she said nothing. Oddly it was John who spoke first. “I er.. I’m not sure that’s a good idea boss.” 

“Nonsense. You two are excellent partners. I’ve seen for myself how comfortable you both are in each other’s company. It shouldn’t be too hard to fool unsuspecting strangers into thinking you are a couple. Imagine me sending McLeod for Christ’s sake!”

“But boss..” his mouth had gone horribly dry at the idea of pretending to be attracted to Lise. Thinking about how his body sometimes betrayed him, when she got too close, he wouldn’t have to do all that much acting. Why was she being so quiet anyway? A few words from Lise’s quick-thinking mind would normally have got them out of this mess. But it seemed it was all up to him, which when it came to words, was never usually a good thing. “Nobody would possibly believe Lise and I are newlyweds Dyson. Look at her, she is.. well..” What did he want to say? ‘She’s 20 years younger than me? She’s beautiful and intelligent and pretty incredible and...’ 

None of those words came out of his mouth though, as Lise finally spoke, her voice calm and smooth. “I think we can handle this John. Don’t you?” Then she looked at him and he felt himself swallow down hard, unable to blink or think and for some reason finding his head nodding in reply.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was decided that they would check into the honeymoon suite, at the Lakeside Lodge Hotel and Spa, on Friday night after their ‘wedding’. When Dyson said ‘Wedding’ what she meant was that she had supplied a plain gold ring for Lise to wear, and well, John would just keep his own. Something that felt a bit strange to him. This wasn’t real he had to remind his brain, alarmed again at how unsettled he felt. Dyson had organised for Mcleod and Kular to be stationed undercover as staff within the hotel and detective Commanda would check in as a fellow guest. 

Lise spent the night wondering why it felt so odd to be going undercover as John’s wife. Her usually logical mind unable to rationalise why there was a thrill humming inside her chest at the idea of becoming Mrs Cardinal. Surely it should just be like any other case they submerged themselves in. She had gone undercover many times before and always quite enjoyed the challenge. For some reason though, this just felt a little bit too close for comfort to real feelings. Since Catherine’s death they had kept each other at arm’s length. She was attracted to him, that was a given from pretty much the first day they met, and they enjoyed each other’s company. Lise knew that he wasn’t ready for anything more than what they already shared and she had told herself that she was ok with that. Maybe it turned out – she wasn’t so ok. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later than they had planned when they finally got checked into the suite, leaving only 30 minutes until their scheduled dinner reservations. 

“I’ll go get changed in the bedroom if that’s ok with you John?” 

“Of course. I’ll er I can just change my shirt in the sitting area.”

Laying out the outfits she had packed on the bed, Lise felt keener than she should have to look her best. It would have been better if they had more time and she could have showered and washed her hair. Just as well she had thought to pack dry shampoo. Finally she decided on a figure hugging long red cocktail dress, paired with plain black heels. She was just putting on a simple gold pearl necklace when John knocked on the door gently. “You getting on ok Lise? Our reservation was 10 minutes ago.”

“Nearly ready John. Just give me two more minutes. I wouldn’t be too worried if we are a little late, they are probably expecting us to be ripping each other’s clothes off right about now – it is our wedding night after all.” 

Why did she need to put those kinds of mental images in his head? Pacing over to the fridge he helped himself to a beer from the mini-bar to steady his nerves. Turning quickly at the sound of the bedroom door clicking open. His jaw about hitting the floor as she stepped out into the room, the dress clinging to her curves perfectly and the deep red complementing her skin tone, making her look like she was glowing. “You look beautiful Lise,” his words sounding croaky as he cleared his throat, running his hand through his beard nervously. 

“You are looking very handsome too John.” And he was. He had changed into a dark navy suit with a crisp white shirt and thin blue tie that picked out the highlights in his eyes. 

Stepping out of the lift together, she had draped her body around his arm as they walked into the restaurant, giggling seductively at something very unfunny he had said. “You are a bit too good at this Lise,” he whispered against her ear. 

The food was incredible, tasting even better as it was going on the work account. They ordered the sharing seafood platter which was so large it could easily have fed four people, piled high with salmon and shrimp and lobster. He spent a lot of the dinner slightly embarrassed whilst chasing lobster claws around his plate whilst Lise somehow managed to look refined and sexy, as she elegantly worked her way through the food. Expensive wine was flowing as conversation and laughs passed easily between them. To every other guest and the waiting staff they really did look they were a couple in the throes of love. They had just ordered dessert when Lise excused herself to go to the bathroom. Trying hard to focus his attention anywhere but on her ass in that dress, he scoped out the restaurant. It wasn’t busy, a handful of couples spread out around the large room, with a rowdy group of middle aged men, he assumed on a golfing trip, taking up the bar area. Nobody fitted the MO of a killer who preyed on young women. As his eyes did one final sweep of the room he spotted McLeod serving wine across the restaurant, suppressing a smile at how displeased he looked in his uniform. Distracted by his surroundings, John hadn’t noticed Lise coming back to the table until he felt her hands reach around his shoulders, bending down to kiss the sensitive skin of his neck, just under his ear. Instinctively his hand snapped down on her arm holding her still as he turned his head, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. Suddenly remembering who he was kissing he pulled back, seeing her flushed face looking down at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes. “Wowser Detective Cardinal,” McLeod’s voice was overly loud in his earpiece, “who knew you had those kinds of moves.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn’t really explored the suite that much before dinner. It really was truly stunning, Lise thought, as she walked around taking it all in. The ensuite bathroom was her particular favourite, with a huge double bath and a luxurious walk in shower with a waterfall head and massage jets. This was going to be a fun weekend. Meanwhile, John was busy staring at the bed. It was all very well acting the part in the main hotel, being a loved-up couple, visible and on display. It was a very different story sharing a bed with his partner, the partner who he had just kissed and whose skin and smell made his body respond like a hormone doused teenage boy. Maybe he could sleep on the floor, the carpet was pretty comfortable looking…

“I’m going to test out the shower John, it looks great.” Her voice echoed from inside the bathroom.

“Enjoy Lise, I er I think I might crack open the mini-bar.”

Opening up a whisky miniature, John settled himself down onto the velvet loveseat, feeling himself sigh as his aching body sunk into the deep cushions. The sound of the shower turning on conjured up unwelcome images of her naked wet body, separated from him by the thinnest of dividing walls. The mini bar was not well enough stocked for this…

Finishing more than one whisky he had changed out of his suit and put on a pair of chequered flannel pj bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. Catching his reflection in the mirror an ironic laugh escaped his mouth, he looked more like a dad than a husband on his honeymoon. Suddenly he found himself hoping that Lise had packed something equally ‘unsexy’ to sleep in, or he really would have serious problems on his hands. 

Steam billowed out of the bathroom as she opened the door before stepping into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel that barely came down to her midthigh. “Bah. Sorry John I thought you would be in the other room. I forgot to take my pyjamas in with me to shower.”  
The wetness had darkened her hair as it curled down onto her neck. He found himself rooted to the spot, unable to stop his eyes following the beads of water which escaped from the damp curls and slid agonisingly slowly down her pale skin before disappearing beneath the towel. Finally regaining his senses he quickly turned his back to her and hurried out of the bedroom, mumbling his apologies over his shoulder. 

When she joined him on the small couch her hair was towelled dry and she had changed into a black vest top and leggings. He couldn’t go so far as to say it was ‘unsexy,’ but at least it covered some of her soft skin from his overeager eyes.  
“I can sleep on the floor tonight Lise, there are plenty of pillows I can use.” As he spoke he watched her eyes narrow, her lips pursing as a tut escaped them.  
“Don’t be stupid John, have you seen the size of it. Even your long legs will easily stay on your side." Shaking her head at him, she continued in a slightly scary tone of voice that made him realise she was definitely the one in charge of the situation. "How would I explain to Dyson that you had to come off the case because I let you put your back out sleeping on the floor?”  
There was no logical comeback that he could think up. So slightly reluctantly he followed her into the bathroom, brushing their teeth side by side – something that actually he had only ever done with his wife before and which now felt unnervingly intimate. He let Lise get into bed first, hanging behind in the bathroom to wash his face under the cold tap and take some steadying breaths, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two undercover - what could possibly go wrong

Lise had dimmed the lights before he left the bathroom, her small body creating a tiny bump in the giant bed. Maybe this would be ok after all, if he just stayed on his side they didn’t even need to touch. He could smell her shampoo as he tucked the covers around himself, trying not to let in a draft as his large frame inched as near to the edge as possible. It really was a comfortable bed, the mattress hugging him from beneath as his back sunk in soothingly. Switching off the last of the lights he closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly, before his mind had time to think too much about spending the next eight hours mere inches from the most beautiful woman he had ever slept with. ‘Slept beside’ -his mind snapped back at him, ‘this is purely a professional relationship, don’t be a delusional old fool’. The memories of dinner wouldn’t stop dancing around his mind though, preventing him from switching off, and he found himself speaking aloud. 

“I’m er I’m sorry about kissing you at dinner Lise, I think I just got carried away by the charade when you put your arms around me, and well, I probably overstepped the mark. It won’t happen again.”

“Hmm” Lise sounded drowsy, already floating in that contented no-mans land between consciousness and sleep when she replied. “It was a nice kiss.” There was a long pause where he genuinely thought she had drifted off to sleep, until he was jolted back into awareness by her thick French accent. “I hope it’s not the last time I get to kiss you John.” Then he could hear her breathing change, slowing peacefully, as his on-edge body felt every breath she exhaled as it hit his warm skin. ‘What the hell did that mean?!’ 

It must have been nearly morning when she awoke, not wanting to move to check her watch for fear that she would disturb the comfortable entanglement that she currently found herself in. Somehow, in a bed that could sleep at least three John sized humans, they had gravitated together, sinking into a newly formed indentation in the middle of the mattress. A long strong arm was wrapped around her, holding her firmly so that her back was flush against his warm torso. They had literally pressed every inch of skin against each other, her top leg somehow comfortably wedged between his. It took a while for her body to acclimatise to the unfamiliar sensation of being so safely encased by another person. She didn’t really do relationships, and well, after sex she tended to enjoy her own space. The reassuring familiarity and smell of John though made her feel that, with him, her opinion on what should happen in a bed had taken a dramatic U-turn. Unable to resist snuggling in even closer to his warm chest she suddenly froze, newly aware of the hard bulge in his groin. It probably was reflexive having nothing to do with her, but her heart had started to pound and she had to actively resist her primal urge to rub against him. Knowing how embarrassed he would be if he woke up with his arousal pressing into her, she gently eased his arm from her waist, sliding back to her side of the bed and waiting at a safe distance until the alarm woke him from sleep. He didn’t need to know that their bodies had betrayed his hard-fought resolve. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dyson had called whilst he was in the shower. They were to surface late from the room at around 10.30 for breakfast before spending the morning checking out the hotel’s spa and pool area for anything unusual or out of place, including staff members. “I’ve booked you a couples massage at 12. Maybe don’t tell John until there is nowhere for him to run.” Both women laughed and Dyson confirmed that they would catch up with Jerry at 8 in the bar after dinner to discuss any progress, then she hung off. 

Dyson had been right about John, Lise broke the news before they separated to their respective changing areas, he was not a happy camper. 

“We are doing what?” his voice louder and higher pitched than it should have been, attracting a few raised eyebrows from the guests in earshot.  
“Shh John” she soothed, leaning in so only he could hear her. “Dyson’s right, we have no idea who is behind the abductions, there might be a female accomplice for all we know. Just relax into it and enjoy. I’m sure those muscles of yours could use some attention.” 

Changing into his trunks he spent a long time staring at his reflection. He felt a bit nervous and exposed. He didn’t mind his arms which were toned and strong from manual work about the house, but the muscles across his chest and abdomen had lost some definition recently. To top it off, his skin, scattered with unattractive scars and marks, looked paler than he would like, probably due to lack of sleep and not finding time to eat properly. Remembering the tone and curves of Lise once again emphasised to his anxious mind how much older and less desirable he was. He needed to seriously stop kidding himself that there was anything more than a working friendship between them. Wrapping a towel around his shoulders defensively he headed to the massage room, still not completely sure why he was going through with this. Why did he always agree to everything Lise said?

Luckily Lise was already lying down, her face hidden in the massage table, when he walked in. Once he actually allowed himself to relax, he couldn’t deny that the warm oil and gentle pressure did feel pretty nice to his aching and tense muscles, particularly his usually stiff and tight neck. All the relaxation he had built up however disappeared in an instant at the saccharin sweet words that came out of the masseuse’s mouth. “So, you two are booked in for the honeymoon special. We like to spend the last 10 minutes giving you some tips to take home. Mr Cardinal why don’t you come over to your wife and give it a try?” It took more will power than he knew he possessed to maintain any form of composure as he was directed to place his hands on Lise’s naked back, sliding them slowly over her shoulders and then down the line of her spine towards the soft curve of her bottom. All the while thanking the massage gods that her modesty, and his, was still protected by a towel. For Lise, the feel of his big rough hands, instead of the female masseuse’s delicate fingers, was making her break out in goosebumps. She didn’t know whether to be entertained at the look of almost certain horror and embarrassment that she could clearly picture on his face right about now, or to just be overwhelmingly aroused. The moment she felt his hands reach her lower back, his fingers brushing the curve of her tailbone, it became very clear that there was no denying it was the latter. 

After being left in peace for ten minutes of what he was reliably informed was ‘relaxing whale song’ they showered and headed for a swim. He tried to calm his mind by aggressively splashing up and down the pool, racing himself and anyone nearby as he counted off the lengths in his head. Lise sat in the jacuzzi, her mind struggling to shake off just how much she enjoyed being touched by his roaming hands. As he was getting out she beckoned him over to join her. Slipping into the warm frothy water he felt her thigh rub against his as she whispered into his ear. “We don’t have our ear pieces in John. I don’t think we should get too far apart just in case.” Nodding his agreement, he let her continue as her tone sharpened. “I have been watching the lifeguard over there. He has been a bit too interested in making sure I don’t drown in the jacuzzi for my liking.” Looking over at the muscular attendant, who couldn’t have been much older than 21, he felt his body prickle a little protectively. He didn’t suspect for a minute he was the killer, but he didn’t enjoy the idea of him ogling Lise either. Unsure of quite where his new found confidence had come from he felt himself wrapping an arm around her shoulder, her damp hair tickling his elbow. “I’m not surprised the boy can’t keep his eyes off you Lise. Maybe though, he needs to know that you are a married woman Mrs Cardinal?” The way she was looking at him made him feel that perhaps he wasn’t as unattractive and old as he felt. Her pupils had dilated in her already dark eyes and he watched on enthralled as she licked her lips. “I think you are right John.” Her words slid silkily off her tongue as her warm fingers traced across the water droplets clinging to his chest, enjoying the look of surprise and the poorly concealed pleasure she could see behind his eyes. John’s mind had started probing to uncomfortable territory again as he stared back, trying really hard to keep his breathing in check. ‘Was this just seriously impressive undercover work from Lise? Or could there be something more going on between them in this moment?’ Her mind was also racing through scenarios, finding herself wondering how far she could push him to see if he shared the attraction that she felt. “I think maybe you should kiss me again John. Just in case our audience forgets that you are my husband.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was the mischief dancing in her eyes, or the way she moistened her lips with her tongue or maybe it was the feel of her fingers running across his bare skin. Whichever it was, his trunks had become too tight and he hoped to god that the bubbles didn’t stop anytime soon or he would have a fair bit of explaining to do. Closing his eyes, he tried to compose himself as her lips ghosted against him. His mouth opened keenly under the gentle pressure and he could taste the chlorine first and then the delicious sweet taste that he recalled from last night. This was clearly how Lise tasted, and it was doing terrible things to the blood supply to any part of his body that lived above his waste. Gasping as her tongue flicked sensually against his, as if challenging him to a duel, he flushed and pulled away. “Shit Lise, undercover or not – there’s only so much a man can be kissed like that before things get embarrassing.”

As she got up to head to the changing room he couldn’t help but think she looked more than pleased with herself. Luckily it wouldn’t take him as long as Lise to get showered and changed, he needed a few minutes to compose himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they starting to realise that maybe this isn't just a charade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have very easily had my arm twisted.. especially as I am enjoying the concept of this work. Instead of it being brief fluffy smut I am going to thicken it out and attempt to weave in a bit more plot and slow burn. I hope that goes down ok and that you enjoy. Not sure yet how long it will end up being...

Dinner with Lise was a more professional affair, during which John couldn’t settle. The restaurant was noisy and McLeod’s voice was constantly in his ear, reminding him with an unpleasant definiteness that this was work. 

They met Jerry in the busy bar, John embracing him like an old friend whom he was surprised and happy to see. He took great lengths to introduce Lise warmly as his wife. Hearing him say those words, together with the loving look on his face, hit her in the gut and it took more than a moment to compose herself whilst she shook Detective Commanda’s hand, as though he were a new acquaintance. Finding a quiet corner where they couldn’t be overheard they settled down with a few drinks. It was nice to be able to take the earpieces out for the day, John relieved to be finally able to hear himself think. They could drop the verbal charade but for some reason he still kept his arm snuggly looped around Lise, telling himself it was for the benefit of prying eyes and not just because he enjoyed the feel of her against his skin. 

“Have you made any progress Jerry?” Lise asked, still struggling to concentrate with the heat from John leaching into her back. 

“Dyson has had me spending most of my time in the bar. There's a barman who works the graveyard shift that I am keeping an eye on. He is definitely up to something with one of the waitresses. I’m just not sure if it has anything to do with the case or not. Kular is going to work a shift behind the bar later and see if he can get a bit closer than me.”

They all took a few sips of their drinks and John let his arm rest back down on his lap, staying close enough to Lise to still feel her warmth pressing against him. Jerry was definitely taking everything in from across the table. “How about you both- have you found out anything?”

Feeling his mouth dry up, John spent a while composing himself before he spoke. What had he found out? He certainly now knew how stunning Lise looked in a swimming costume and how beautiful she was when her eyes lit up as she spoke about literature late into the evening over wine. “We erm.. we have spent a fair bit of time investigating the leisure facilities. Nothing suspicious yet though. Nobody has taken an unhealthy interest in Lise - except maybe a Baywatch wannabe lifeguard!” As he finished the sentence he realised that he was still riled at the idea of another man, even one of no threat to him, taking an interest in his partner.

Lise had slipped away to the bathroom leaving John and Jerry alone.

“I’m impressed John. You two make a pretty believable couple.”

Saying nothing he tried to avoid making eye contact. “I feel that we might never live this down in the precinct.”

“Not if McLeod can help it.” Jerry laughed. “He is most intrigued by every little action between the two of you. Did you know that you touched Lise’s hand seven times over breakfast?” 

Feeling himself flush, he tried to wash over the subject, a little irritation coming through in his voice. “I thought he was meant to be looking for suspects not staring at us and certainly not spreading gossip around the team like a teenage girl.” 

“Relax John. Dyson is happy with you both and nobody suspects that you aren’t just doing a great job undercover on this.” The look on Jerry’s face though, as he caught John’s eye, made it very clear that what he meant was everyone except him. “I would enjoy it John, she makes you happy, where’s the harm in that.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lise had drunk more than she had planned as they chatted with Jerry. This was the weirdest case she had ever worked, feeling more like friends on a mini-break than work colleagues scoping out a murderer. She was embarrassed to say that when they got back to the room she was a bit tipsy and not as in control of her actions as she perhaps should have been. The wine was probably loosening her inhibitions but it was more than just the alcohol that was making her feel the way she was. John was looking so handsome. Less formal tonight, he was wearing a light grey cotton shirt with the two top buttons undone, revealing enough skin to remind her of how soft his chest had felt under her fingers in the pool. He had trimmed his beard a little as well, before they went down for dinner, and she liked how suave he looked. Even better it meant she could see his smile a bit easier underneath all his prickles. All the wine and indulgence of the day had left him looking flushed and happy and wonderfully smiley. 

Feeling a bit wobbly she decided the safest place to put herself was probably her side of the big bed. Maybe she would pass out before she could instigate anything that she might regret. 

“I think I’ll take a shower before bed Lise. I’ll try not to wake you.”

The image of him in the shower was not helping inspire the calming sleepy thoughts she was hoping would fill her brain. He had kissed her first, last night in the restaurant, with much more passion than was necessary to provide a cover story for their weekend. Her mind fast-forwarded to the memory from today, of John and his wet muscles as he joined her in the jacuzzi. He had returned her probing kiss with plenty of enthusiasm. More enthusiasm, surely, than a man who was simply completing his professional obligation. 

“Sorry Lise,” he sounded sheepish as he sneaked into the dim room, “I forgot my night clothes.” In the darkness she could still make out his naked torso as he walked around the bed, the large fluffy bath towel wrapped snuggly around his slim waist. 

When he gently slipped into the bed he was warm from the shower. His dark hair, still a little damp, was indented where his fingers had clearly made some effort to tame it. Even without any hair products it always seemed to settle in a cute boyish ‘tintin’ quiff which she really wanted to run her fingers through. The false confidence of wine was definitely still running through her veins. 

“Are you sleepy John?”

“Hmm” his murmur resonating across the bed to her.

“Can I come a bit closer? You feel nice and warm.”

“Ehm yeah sure Lise, of course. If you want.” His voice was hesitant as he spoke, “You ok?”

Shifting across the bed she stopped when she felt the warmth of his arm against her own. He smelled like the hotel’s sandalwood shower gel, masculine and earthy. It suited him. Lying side by side, barely touching and staring up at the ceiling it was agonisingly obvious that the tension of the weekend had ramped up to a new high. 

“Is it strange that I am enjoying spending this weekend with you John? That I really like pretending to be your wife and that… that I have been looking forward to getting into bed with you all day?”

There was a painfully long silence as his body palpably tensed against her arm. She felt like she had just put her inebriated foot right in it, with terrible repercussions for their friendship. Just as she was about to tell him that it was just the drink talking, and to not take any notice, he took a deep ragged breath that he slowly released through his nose, like a steam train decompressing. 

“I don’t think it’s strange Lise.” Keeping the rest of his body as still as a statue, his fingers slid slowly over her hand until they were interwoven together. She could hear how much faster he was breathing but true to form there were no more words. He really hoped that Lise could understand how hard he was trying to take baby steps towards what he wanted. 

They lay like that for a long time until she finally spoke again. “John…. I’m not sure that I will be able to sleep tonight like this. Can we…” For once she wasn’t really sure how to say what she wanted, without sounding like a crazy woman. ‘Can you put your big strong arms around me again so I feel safe and warm?’ That wasn’t her. Was it? Why did he make her feel like she wanted to be protected? It was unnerving. 

She didn’t need to finish her unintelligible sentence though, he could either read her mind or he just wanted the same thing. Gently releasing her fingers, he rolled carefully onto his side, slowly reaching his arm around her and easily pulling her eager body so that it tucked against him. 

“This feel better?” His sleepy voice mumbled into her hair. Their bodies were no longer held in such uncomfortable tension. Instead she could feel him almost melt into her back. 

She wasn’t able to speak a reply, but she didn’t need to, gently squeezing the warm hand that was resting against her abdomen to reassure him of how good this felt. 

“Goodnight Lise. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” His voice barely more than a husky whisper as his hot lips touched a tender kiss against her cheek before they both drifted into the most comfortable of sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet to satisfy the need for a little bit of smut before I try and write a little bit more plot...

It was already light when Lise stirred, feeling warm and cosy and totally relaxed. She must have turned in her sleep, which now gave her a great view of a sleeping John, who hadn’t moved from the embrace of last night. He looked so peaceful and Lise found herself unable to pull her gaze away from his long eyelashes as they brushed against his cheek. How had she never noticed how stunning they were before? It was a pleasure being able to watch him like this, whilst he was so vulnerable and free of worry. The creases and tension that all too often plagued his features were gone, replaced by an innocent smile. She couldn’t help but smile too, when she noticed that his fingers had found a way to rest on the curve of her butt, laughing as she thought internally – ‘not so angelic as you look right now John Cardinal.’ He must have felt her laugh as his eyes flicked open and she watched the initial sleepy haze replaced by confusion and then, as she ran a reassuring hand along his warm chest, replaced by a look of unmistakable longing which caused her confidence to surge. 

“Morning.” Aware of a huge smile already dancing across her face. “I think I would like it if you kissed me again John, without all the prying eyes.”

As soon as the words left her lips she saw anxiety cloud his features and wondered if she had pushed him too far too soon. This was another level from him kissing her in the hotel, when he could explain it away as simply playing a part, separate from any complicated feelings. “It’s ok John. I’m sorry it’s too soon, I shouldn’t have said that. I’ll eh I will go shower.” As she tried to slide away his hand clamped down tightly, holding her hips firmly against him.

“It’s not ok Lise.” Then his eyes darkened as he held her gaze before she watched them flicker down to her lips. “I really want to kiss you again. Especially without bloody Mcleod in my ear. I’m just.. I’m.. scared. Scared of what this is and how I feel.” 

“I’m not going anywhere John. Je vous veux.” 

Her French slur was the final nail in the coffin for his resolve. Losing himself in the moment he let his eager body slowly inch forward, as she met him halfway. She tasted so familiar now, and having her all to himself, in the private intimacy of their bed was overwhelming his senses. He hadn’t slept with anyone in such a long time. There had been no release since his wife’s death and a part of him had worried he had perhaps forgotten what it was to desire another person in such a physical way. This weekend with Lise had emphatically proved that wrong and he found himself having to actively restrain the carnal desire racing through his body. No matter how much the blood supply to his groin was telling his brain to abandon any sensible thought, he wanted to savour this moment. The aching thrum of his heart when she looked at him reaffirmed that it wasn’t just sex for him, not with her. She really wasn’t helping however, in his efforts to take his time. Her warm hands sliding underneath his t-shirt, tracing her soft fingers across his stomach before digging her nails into the already tingling skin of his chest, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Expertly she stole the opportunity for her tongue to gain access to his warm eager mouth, seductively exploring along the soft sensitive flesh until he could no longer resist tasting her back, hungrily rolling her so that his hot hard body crushed her into the soft mattress, teeth clashing in over eager excitement…

‘Thud – thud – thud.’ Heavy knocks at the door burst into the moment, forcing them to pull apart. John didn’t roll away though, his full weight and rock-hard arousal pressing against her with so much burning need. Their mouth's hovering inches away from each other, both panting hard as they shared the same hot breath, impatiently hoping the sound would pass and they could return to their keen endeavours.

The clatter on the door continued as McLeod’s jarring voice finally forced them to separate. “Are you guys going to get the door or do I need to use the master key?”

“Fuck!” John’s displeasure rumbled through his chest as his desire still burned bright in his eyes. “I don’t think I can answer the door right now Lise. I’m er going to have to jump in a cold shower.” He could hardly look at her, hugely embarrassed at his loss of all control. Lise on the other hand was feeling ecstatic at finally getting to see how much he truly wanted her. A teasing look was written all over her face as she stole one final kiss before pulling on an oversized bathrobe and rushing to the door before McLeod burst in. 

“It’s almost lunch time. What have you guys been up to? The boss has been trying to get in touch - we thought you had got into trouble.” Looking suspiciously at the flush on Lise’s face his voice changed. “Am I interrupting something? Maybe you two lovebirds want to be left alone a bit longer?”

Finally losing patience, Lise felt herself snapping at her colleague. “Stop this nonsense McLeod. It was a late night with Jerry we must have forgotten to set our alarms, that’s all. John is just getting ready. What’s the plan for today?”

“This place is pretty nice. How did I end up in the servant’s quarters and you two get the penthouse?” Seeing the irritation on Lise’s face, McLeod’s teasing relented. “Boss wants you both to take a walk to the golf course and scope out the staff. The last victim’s husband was a keen golfer, might be where the killer hangs out? Don’t forget your earpieces though, wouldn’t want to lose you both again.” 

“Thank you for your concern Ian. I think we can take it from here.” 

After practically shoving McLeod out the door Lise was sorely tempted to join John in the shower. Another time she promised herself, not brave enough to risk the wrath of Dyson if they didn't make an appearance in the next 15 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise a slow burn... so it couldn't be that easy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more story - mainly because jealous Cardinal is one of my new favourite little character flaws of his. Things are starting the reach a turning point in the investigation too...

John came out of the bathroom still very damp, impatient to see that McLeod had left. His hair was dripping and his thin white t-shirt clung to his wet chest and stomach. The taught fabric attracting Lise’s gaze, accentuating his understated strength. To be such a tall lean man he was surprisingly broad across his chest and she felt a twinge of arousal reignite at the memory of how solid he had felt against her moments earlier. 

Telling him of the new information from McLeod she rushed to get ready, shaking off her desire to ignore the order from Dyson and drag him into the shower. It was definitely her body that was in need of the cool water at the moment. Something about the way he was holding himself though, made her worry that he was having second thoughts again, now that the all-consuming haze of passion had passed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful late summer afternoon when they finally made it down to the golf course, the heat of the sun dwindling but still warm enough for thin jumpers. After such an intimate start to the day it had been a strangely subdued walk down through the manicured lawn and neatly positioned trees of the hotel grounds. Lise was distracted by John, watching with a hint of sadness as his forehead creased severely. She could almost hear the irrational worries whirring through his overcritical mind. John was always the overthinker in their partnership and she was determined not to give him the opportunity to sink into the depths of self-doubt and worry over something they both so clearly wanted, even if he had yet to fully come to terms with the reality of his feelings. He wasn’t in the frame of mind to talk about what was troubling him and Lise concluded the best course of action was to remind him with a physical gesture that she certainly hadn’t had a change of heart. Falling into step with his quick strides she slowly eased her small fingers into his tense palm, feeling his whole body willingly relax almost instantaneously. 

They certainly weren’t the only guests enjoying the afternoon sunshine and there was quite a delay before they were actually able to get to the Tee. They had hired what seemed an excessive assortment of clubs from the kindly young boy at the clubhouse. Lise stood eying them suspiciously as John placed down his golf ball with very deliberate intent.

“Golf is not a very French-Canadian pursuit John,” her voice full of unconcealed scepticism. “Why do they give you so many sticks to hit the ball with? I hope you know what you are doing or this is going to be a long 18 holes.” 

His face had warmed considerably, especially now that they had a shared distraction. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up Lise, you definitely aren’t playing with a pro. I am kinda hoping that it’s a bit like hitting a hockey puck, otherwise I’m stumped too.” 

Typical man she laughed to herself, as John chose the biggest of the clubs to start with. It wasn’t a bad view though, she had to concede, as he took a few practice swings, limbering up as though he did this every Saturday afternoon. The sexual pull she felt towards him was at an all-time high after this morning’s activity. He had pushed up his sleeves so that the fabric bunched at his elbows, revealing his strong forearms and he fizzled with masculinity as he swung hard through the ball. Not to be outdone she strode up with her ball, deliberately brushing against his hand as she relieved him of the golf club. It certainly wasn’t as easy as he had made it look, but she was proud of her effort as she watched her ball fly off into the distance in the general direction she had intended. 

It turned out golf with John was a lovely way to spend the afternoon. He had relaxed enough to be entertained at how terrible it turned out they both were at actually getting the ball into the hole. Both preferring the heavy hitting that could be achieved with the driver to the more delicate intricacy of putting. Lise was enjoying John's company so much that just getting to watch his frustrated grumbles and embarrassed laughter was even more fun than her usual competitive need to win. 

They had made it down to the 10th hole, feeling pretty proud of their endeavours, when John’s ball veered off into the dense scrub along the fairway. A bit of a bottleneck had built up as he went in search of his lost ball, leaving Lise alone with a group of clearly quite intoxicated city slickers. The sound of commotion drew John’s attention as he was about to give up his search. From his slightly obscured viewpoint he could just make out a large man in a lurid pink shirt invading Lise’s personal space. His clumsy hand sliding down to touch her arm as he gesticulated towards her ball. Even from this distance John could see she was uncomfortable and quickly losing her patience with his impertinence. He knew full well she could easily handle herself, but something about watching this unwelcome stranger’s face inches from her own, as though he was entitled to be that close to her, made his blood boil. Suddenly in full blown rottweiler mode he quickly marched back to the fairway, completely forgetting about his golf ball. Back within earshot, he could hear the man lecherously asking why Lise didn’t want to help him with his swing, as the gaggle of onlookers laughed unpleasantly. Never normally a violent man, he totally lost his cool and before he fully knew what he was doing he had the slightly overweight and balding man pinned up against his golf buggy.

“Keep your hands and eyes to yourself” he shouted, a terrifying ferocity in his voice. 

Somehow buoyed by the baying group of equally drunk friends, the man unwisely chose to protest. “Why does it matter to you old man?”

“Because...” as he spoke his fist was tightening the grip on the scruff of the stranger’s collar, causing his face to turn a similar shade to his shirt, “your grimy hands were all over my wife.” 

“Stop John. Now!” Her words pulled him out of the red mist, as she physically dragged him away from the now terrified looking man. Quickly ushering him away, they abandoned the clubs and balls. 

“What the hell was that about? I had it under control.” 

John was deathly quite for a good few minutes, as they wandered aimlessly in an indefinite direction through the trees. “I’m sorry. I didn’t like the way he was disrespecting you. You shouldn’t have to put up with idiots like him thinking they have the right to be all over you.”

Seeing the sincerity in his face she couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed with him, unable to stop a small smile forming at both his protective instinct and the overwhelming respect he always had for women. She had always loved that quality in him, particularly as it made him such an incredible father to his daughter. 

“I can look after myself, you know that. But thankyou John. Sometimes it is nice to be stood up for.” 

Reaching up she placed a soft chaste kiss to his lips, loving the flush that rushed into his face. 

“McLeod is going to have a field day isn’t he?!” Suddenly all the tension dissipated as they burst into a shared laugh. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John roughly pulled out and disconnected his ear piece the moment they shut their room door behind them, watching on keenly as Lise did the same. 

“It’s nice to have you all to myself again” he murmured softly, loving the smile that Lise was giving him. 

Her fingers had already managed to slide his jumper over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. “I wouldn’t mind you getting all fired up again John..” Her tone of voice was so seductive that he found himself already starting to lose control. Bending down to her height, his mouth hungrily guided her lips apart so that he could taste her again. 

The loud ring of his phone interrupted his progress, causing him to groan as though he had been wounded. “This needs to stop happening before I explode!”

“Cardinal.” He answered starkly and Lise wondered who the poor caller was. As he spoke she wandered into the lounge to get them both a drink, spotting a red rose on the table and reflexively smiling.

Hearing him hang up she called through cheerily. “John you old romantic did you get me flowers?”

“Hmm?” He walked into the room just in time to see the smile fall from her face to be replaced by a look of genuine fear. Rushing towards her his eyes were drawn to the scrawled note in her now very pale hand.

[ What a beautiful wife you make Mrs Cardinal. A red rose for my lady in red. That little French accent of yours is doing terrible things to me – I hope your husband appreciates you like I do. X ]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they really just be professional colleagues again when they still need to share a bed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite chapter but hopefully the smut makes up for the lack of cohesion at times....

Quickly grabbing the very edge of the piece of paper from her hands, he set it aside to preserve any DNA evidence. 

“It’s ok Lise.” As he spoke the words, he was trying to reassure himself as much as his partner.

“He knew what I was wearing John and my accent – he must have been close enough to hear me speak.” 

Lise looked pale and anxious. He could read her like a book, it wasn’t just fear, she hated not being in control and feeling vulnerable, particularly at work. In that moment he felt furious, firstly at the bastard who had left the note and secondly at Dyson, for placing her in danger. 

“Hey look at me.” His big strong hands grasped her face tenderly, running his rough fingers along the smooth skin of her cheeks and gently shifting her position so that she was forced to maintain his probing gaze. “I promise you Lise, I won’t let anybody hurt you. We will catch this prick before he can do this to anybody else.” Letting his long arms encircle her tiny frame he pulled her against his chest, absorbing the slight tremble as she let herself be enveloped in his warmth. “You are the strongest person I know Lise, please don’t let him get to you.”

His words seemed to pull her out of her state of shock, allowing her brain to reset into work mode. Her cool calm exterior closing back over her vulnerable core as she pushed herself free of his arms and stepped back out of his embrace. She had known she was going to be using herself as bait, but the reality was chilling, particularly given the fate of his last two victims. She had let herself get too absorbed in John and whatever game they were playing in this fantasy world they had created. So much so that they had lost sight of the job in hand. Loss of control wasn’t in her nature and it rattled her more than she cared to admit. 

“We need to tell Dyson and get the team in here to make sure there aren’t any other surprises. I’ll call her now. They can send uniform in to pull the room apart and maintain the illusion that we have reported this to the police.” 

Lise’s posture stiffened and her expression turned cold, suddenly directing her frustrations at John, as she spun on her heel to grab her phone. “I suspect he will still be watching.” 

Lise put Dyson on speaker, her calm assertive voice echoing around the room as Lise and John stared at each other, painfully separated by what felt to John like a gulf that had suddenly opened between them. As she hung off, her parting words rung loudly in his ears - ‘look after her John.’ 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uniform had scoured the room, bagging the evidence for forensics and checking all surfaces for prints. The suspect had access to a master key, which he had either acquired through his job or through some foul means. They would need some patience to see if any clues came back from the room, the problem was that a rattled John and Lise were feeling anything but patient. The mood in the suite was not improved when Jerry stopped by with disappointing news about the suspicious bar manager. It transpired from Kular’s shift that he had been smuggling in bootleg cigarettes and illicit drugs to sell under the counter and was not the suspect they had been after. Just a big waste of everyone’s time and energy. Even McLeod had become deadly serious, picking up on the change in atmosphere and no longer able to make light of the predicament his colleagues had become embroiled in. 

Dyson had insisted that Mcleod and Kular go through the room with a fine tooth comb, leaving no stone unturned until she was satisfied that there were no cameras or bugs. They had double locked the door and the key system had been reset by reception. Kular was stationed in the neighbouring room, keeping an eye on the corridor, and the security cameras from their floor had a direct feed to the team. John knew they were safe but that didn’t make him feel any better. He was livid with himself for how easily his now insatiable desire for Lise had clouded his judgement- to the point that he had lost the concentration he prided himself in and put her in genuine danger. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when the room was finally cleared and Lise crawled into bed, exhausted from the tension of the day. John’s body, in contrast, was surging with adrenaline, protective instinct and something that felt a lot like love. He didn’t want to let her out of his sight or his arms again. Roughly pulling off his pants and shirt in the darkness, he forgot the need to put on anything else and slid into the warm soft mattress in just his boxer shorts. He let his body instinctively seek her out across the bed, the need to feel her reassuring warmth against his skin overwhelming him. Stretching a protective arm out to pull her nearer, he felt her tense beneath his touch and pull away. Her coldness wounding him to the core, feeling like an unforgiving rejection of the fragile emotions that had already almost taken everything he had to lay bare. ‘Had he misread so badly how she felt?’

Finally composing himself enough to form words, he managed to huskily whisper into the darkness; “I’m sorry Lise. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. You mean the world to me.”

He must have stared at the marks on the ceiling for an hour, waiting patiently to hear Lise’s breathing change to the comforting slow rhythm of sleep, which never came. He had retreated to the cool safety of his side of the giant bed but the pull of her body didn’t leave him. He had finally made up his mind that he needed to get up and try the floor in the other room when he felt her weight shift, her body rolling over to press against his side and her hand curling up his abdomen, coming to rest across the bare skin of his chest. 

“I’m sorry John.” Her voice was barely a whisper, her breath thick and hot against his ear. “I thought that I didn’t want your comfort, that if I dealt with this on my own that it would make me a stronger cop…That maybe if I pretended again that this was just an undercover job then I could turn off how badly I want to be in your arms - J’étais si stupide.” 

Her warm lips nuzzled into his neck sending a shiver down his spine. “I’ve spent the last hour staring at the wall and hoping to feel these arms against me again.” Her fingers gripped almost playfully over the firm hardness of his bicep as she spoke, caressing his velvety skin as he trembled a little at the touch. Lise by now was loving the contrasting sensation of how he could feel so soft and vulnerable under her touch whilst simultaneously being so physically strong and reassuring. 

What had started soft and gentle quickly escalated, frustration and desire spilling between them. His hot lips finding hers, biting down on her lower lip and causing a squeak of pleasure and shock to escape which opened her mouth seamlessly for his hungry tongue to explore. Lise’s fingers tangled through his scruffy hair, pulling him closer until they were both gasping for breath, foreheads pressed together and eyes locked. 

“There won’t be any interruptions tonight John. Please…” she almost panted the words, as she pulled unsuccessfully at his heavy body, urging him to continue the lead in this dance. She did things to him that defied logic, his body responding on a primeval level to her smell, her skin, her taste. He normally strived to be attentive and giving in bed- with his wife and his college girlfriends, slow and steady always seemed to be the order of the day with his own needs coming second- but the blackness in Lise’s eyes and the adrenaline still floating in his veins meant ‘slow and steady’ were the last things on his mind. 

His clumsy hands pawed at the vest top she was still wearing, wrestling it over her head as he let his weight crush down on her soft curves. His fingers trailing hot tracks along the contours of her abdomen, feeling his arousal ache at the discovery that the only thing standing between his fingers and what he urgently desired was Lise’s thin panties. Grinding his erection against the skin of her thigh, he traced the opening of her folds through the sodden fabric, drowning in the lust filled moans of his partner. Her free hands pulling him down to her mouth as they alternated between hot kisses and breathless gasps. 

“Gahh John.. Maintenant!” It was more of a desperate command than a request, as she blindly found a way to release him from the confines of his underwear whilst his wet fingers pulled aside her saturated knickers, in too much of a hurry to slide her fully free of the lace. The sensation of rubbing his hard cock along her wet folds caused his already shaky breath the catch in his throat before being suddenly replaced by a shared rasping moan as he found her opening and slid deep into her warm, tight depths. She had never felt so full, digging her nails roughly into his back to hold him still whilst her walls spasmed deliciously as they strained to accommodate his size. When his lips found hers again, the urgency was replaced with a tender softness, his tongue carefully caressing the swollen and bruised flesh of her mouth, still tingling from their over-eager explorations. Feeling her relax again he allowed himself to slide against her, building up gradually to deep forceful strokes, until they were both frantically racing towards release. Somehow holding onto control until her rhythmical contractions and mewls carried him over into ecstasy, pouring his orgasm into her as he collapsed onto his back, pulling he with him so that their slick wet bodies remained connected. 

“Wow!” A boyish grin lit up his features as he stole a quick gentle kiss before an unfamiliar rumbling laugh shook his body. “I’m not sure you can divorce me now Mrs Cardinal.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story is reaching its conclusion and well I feel in amongst all this tension I may as well start with some smut - to ease you all in! 
> 
> In the interest of full disclosure- things will get a bit angsty and tense (with some moderate violence) towards the end
> 
> I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a lot of rambling SMUT mainly because of my rubbish weekend at work and because really who doesn't enjoy SMUT - especially Wet Cardinal SMUT. Most of the start of the chapter is because I was inspired by aeryn_sun, a few chapters ago, that a Cardinal shower might be a fun place to be!

John wasn’t in the bed when she awoke and Lise already missed his presence, as though waking up in his arms was a normal thing that she could now yearn for. The sound of the shower turning on suddenly conjured all kinds of inappropriate images of her partner in her barely awake brain. Feeling bold she slid out of bed, still naked from last night’s union, and quietly opened the door to the steam filled bathroom. He had his back to her and she took this moment to revel in his tall, strong body, bringing back delicious memories of how he had felt pressed against her. 

His dark hair was dripping with suds of shampoo, sticking up in lathered spikes which she really wanted to run her fingers through. Roaming her hungry eyes down his body, she savoured the pale skin of his neck before skimming down to the toned, scarred muscles of his shoulders, muscles that he hid well underneath his shirt but that now she could never un-see. His broad back tapered into a narrow waste and down to his delicious firm ass, ever so teasingly obscured by the misted-up glass. Breathing quickly, she was unable to resist the temptation to join him, hoping that he was still in the same mood as last night or it could be a very sobering shock for the pair of them.

The sound of the water meant that he didn’t hear her coming into the room, his first awareness that he had company was the feel of her cool soft hands sliding up his back. His initial instinct, when the shock had settled, was to stop this. They had a serious job to do today and they had already seen the ramifications of loss of concentration. Just as he was about to switch off the water, her deft hand slid around his waist, dipping down towards his now very awake groin, ensuring that anything remotely resembling sensible thought escaped him. 

John was acutely aware of the full length of her silken naked body, cool against his now on-fire skin, as she pressed into his back whilst her lips nibbled at the hollow between his shoulder blades. A bombardment of nerve impulses, firing from every inch of his overstimulated body, overwhelming his brain. He had to put out a hand to steady himself against the tiled wall when she wrapped her wet fingers around his length, the water providing a warm smooth sensation as she glided up to his sensitive tip-drawing a rasping breath from his lungs. 

“Lise!” It was a cross between a groan and a plea and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to happen, other than for her not to stop.

“Morning John.” 

He could hear the smile in her voice, as she spoke his name. Knowing that she seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was only intensified his arousal. Lise, meanwhile, was loving how he reacted to her touch and how much power she had over his well renowned self-control. Emboldened by his rapid breathing she let her free hand tickle along his chest, sliding down in the trail of soapy bubbles to the soft hairs of his stomach and beyond.

The added sensation of the slippery foam, sliding under her clever fingers, was too much to bear and he was moments from losing all control. Growling out loud he spun around, grabbing her small waist and shifting her so that she was pressed up against the cold tiles, the icy shock causing her to let out a breathless gasp. 

She was so beautiful he thought, taking a moment to soak in the view as his heart hammered against his sternum. Her soft skin now slick and wet, studded with water droplets- the way she had been at the pool, when his attraction had cried out to him in his trunks. This time though she was all his, nobody could intrude on their moment and he was ready to savour every memory. 

Their first kiss was a crashing union of need. Soft tender lips, moistened by the torrent of warm water, slid over each other whilst now familiar tongues duelled intently for dominance. The need for oxygen finally forcing him to drag his gasping lips from the honey sweetness of her mouth. Pressing his arousal gently against her stomach, he concentrated his hazy brain on tracing a bead of water with his tongue as it slid down her smooth neck. Acting out what he had wanted to do on that first night in the bedroom, when he had been transfixed by her beauty after accidentally stumbling upon her getting out of the shower. If someone had told him even then that he would be living this moment right now, in reality rather than in his wildest dreams, he would have laughed at the absurdity.

Lise was struggling to maintain her own composure, particularly when his tickling lips found their way to the sensitive skin of her breast. His warm mouth engulfing the firm peak of an erect nipple as he rolled her responsive flesh teasingly between his tongue and lips. Needing to do something she found that her fingers had begun pawing at his wet hair, as she not so silently felt herself beginning to lose control.  
John secretly loved how vocal Lise was when she was turned on – the way her accent became thick and wonderfully dirty. He was so new to finding out the places she loved to be touched but he had already discovered, to his immense satisfaction, that teasing her sensitive nipples took her to that blurred area of ecstasy - where she was so close to the edge that her ability to think in English was diminished and she would mumble to him in broken sounds and French slurs.

Painfully aware of how close he was to making a disappointing mess of the shower he stopped his teasing, momentarily flustered by the look of loss in Lise’s eyes at his abrupt withdrawal. 

“Sorry” he mumbled breathlessly, flushing a little and hoping that the heat of the shower would hide some of his embarrassment. “You can’t make those noises Lise, not if you want an old man like me to be able to hold it together.”

Her laughter at his words was so heartfelt and honest that it made him feel warm and fuzzy, forgetting for the briefest of moments what he was even doing. Then she pulled him back down to her mouth and he remembered…

Their height difference when standing was more than a little frustrating for his current plans and there were a few moments of awkward sliding and grumbling before they managed to find a precarious compromise of tangled limbs as he lifted Lise to settle between his strong hips and the slippery wall. Holding her eyes long enough to see her fiery agreement he entered her slowly, the water and shared arousal easing him in without difficulty. Their union was slower than the previous night, but no less overwhelming. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a strange breakfast, after the stress of the previous day and the awakenings of the last 12 hours. They were both on high alert for any suggestion of danger, John now quite happy to hear McLeod’s reassuring voice rambling in his ear. There was an unspoken understanding between them, at least that was what John had told himself, that, having satiated their shared need, from here on in it was all business. This fragile shift in their partnership couldn’t cloud their judgement, they would tackle what it meant and whether the future was sustainable after they had closed the case. 

John was being cautious with his actions, hyper alert to their surroundings. Even more than that though, he felt a sudden need to seal off this crack in the armour around his heart, the emotions of what might be possible with Lise were just too overwhelming to process. His body had already given all he had to her and he knew; in that scary place deep within his consciousness, where he rarely let himself visit, that his heart had surrendered with it. He just wasn’t sure that he was what Lise needed and he didn’t have the time to let himself get lost in that battle, not when her life was in very real danger.

Lise was already aware that John had closed off from her. He was abrupt and distracted, not making eye contact or easy conversation as they ate breakfast. It was frustrating, how he could be making love to her so tenderly and full of feeling one minute and then be so emotionally cold the next. She knew he was doing his job but her ability to turn the tap on and off wasn’t so good and her fiery French temper was threatening to overtake the cool, calm exterior she was fighting to maintain. 

“Maybe it would be better if I spend some time with Jerry this morning.” She had spoken the words more to attain a reaction from him than with any real intention of doing what she said. She certainly got her wish as his eyes narrowed and expression darkened.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. It wouldn’t fit with our relationship.” Holding her eyes probingly he managed to shake off his irritation and say what he wanted. “I don’t want to leave you today Lise. I… I need to make sure you are safe.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dyson had relayed through the earpieces that they were to go back to the leisure suite as that was the last known location of the most recent victim. They would set up a close observatory perimeter with Jerry by the pool and the rest of the team carefully stationed around the floor.  
Lise was still prickling a little at her partner when they got to the spa. They had changed into fluffy gowns and sat in an eerily empty waiting area. Scoping out the doors that led to the sauna, steam room and plunge pool -nothing was jumping out to John as untoward. Lise poured them a glass of lemon infused iced tea from a jug on the side and he took a big gulp, distracting himself from the unspoken words floating between them. It didn’t take long for him to regret his actions, and the fact that they had left their earpieces in the changing area, as a thumping heaviness came over his head and he became acutely aware that they were no longer alone.

He couldn’t quite fix his eyes on the face in front of him, as his vision blurred and wobbled. The words of the man hovering just out of focus were filtering slowly through his brain, as though someone had pressed the ‘slow-mo’ button on the world. Suppressing panic, he tried to make himself focus on the unfamiliar accent. 

“It’s so much more fun knowing that you are coppers. What a good show you have put on for me…. Do you think your colleagues know that this isn’t just a game for you? I think you love her don’t you John? It’s just a shame for her sake that you underestimated me…..”

Lise’s voice was barely audible -echoing in the foggy distance of his consciousness. Trying in-vain to fight his incapacitated body he desperately tried to reach out to her, frustration and fear peaking at the sound of her screaming his name. His voice was feeble and wobbly as he called back to her, gasping in a breath he filled his lungs to try again. As he opened his mouth and tried to summon his voice he felt a hard blow under his ribs which took his breath away. Then before he could do anything to defend himself, his knees were taken from under him by a hard boot. He watched helplessly from the ground, time standing still as the inevitable reality dawned upon him that a solid metal bar was flying towards his face. His last thought was of Lise as the cold hard steel collided with his temple before the world was plunged into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the tension is ramping up as well and that you stick with me to the conclusion. Maybe only one long or if I don't manage to spill all of it out in one go 2 shorter chapters...  
> I will miss Mr and Mrs Cardinal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...
> 
> Although there isn't graphic descriptions of violence there is detailed descriptions of injuries and implied violence and threat including kidnap so if that isn't your thing or you aren't in the brain space for those kind of themes please don't read. I have plenty of pure fluff in my other stories to keep you busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit angsty - I apologise! Also as in the summary although there isn't graphic descriptions of violence there is detailed descriptions of injuries and implied violence and threat including kidnap so if that isn't your thing please don't continue.
> 
> It's the penultimate chapter and took me ages to post as I didn't really like the idea of the horribleness in it especially with my work at the minute- but it is a necessary evil to get to the completion of the story.

Lise was listening carefully to the sounds outside the metal box she found herself in, summoning all of her training and channelling the fear that was so acute in her mind into concentration. Anything familiar might guide her to where she was being taken and help her survive this. Things didn’t look good and she was trying desperately to not focus on the fact that her arms were bound tightly behind her back, pulling painfully at her shoulders, whilst her screams were silenced by a thick gag that cut sharply at the edges of her mouth. She must have been knocked out cold as she had no memory of how she had wound up inside a moving empty van. The last thing she did remember filled her with an overwhelming fear, John calling her name and then the horrible sound of metal crunching bone before he fell silent. She couldn’t deal with thinking that he might be dead, she couldn’t lose her partner…not now. That would be too cruel. 

The sensation of the vehicle slowing, turning sharply to the right and jostling her painfully against the sharp edges of the van, suddenly bringing her back to her own current reality and the realisation that they must be nearing their destination. 

When the engine abruptly cut out everything went dark and Lise felt the pounding of her heart quicken in the silence. It took a long time before there was any new sounds, her vulnerability playing heavily on her mind as she worked through a long and seemingly futile list of potential options for escape. It must have been at least 10 minutes before the sound of creaking metal signalled that someone was opening the doors. Lise found herself instinctively sliding backwards, distancing herself from her attacker. When the door swung open it was blindingly bright, the afternoon sun cutting into the darkness and stunning her vision. Blinking her eyes back into focus, her gaze fell back on the doorway and she finally saw the unfamiliar thick-set, doughy face of her attacker.

*****

Everything was a hazy blur, a bustle of activity from an unfamiliar angle as John came round on the floor, a flurry of faces, stubbornly out of focus crowding above him. He couldn’t for the life of him work out what was going on or why he was lying on the floor. His vision was terrible and monocular as he struggled to use his left eye. Raising a shaky hand tentatively to feel over his left temple he found a swollen sticky mess, his eye socket so tense with blood that there was no room left for his eyelids to open. Now he could taste and smell blood, a lot of blood, which he quickly realised belonged to him. As quickly as that realisation came, so did the searing pain, sharply replacing the numbness that had been all encompassing in the moments prior. 

It was McLeod’s face which came into focus first, looming inches from his own. The sound of his voice and movement of his lips failing to match up in his concussed state, until suddenly it all came together, along with the memory of what had happened and the nauseating wave of terror that accompanied McLeod’s words.

“John. John are you ok? Where’s Lise? Lise? John, where is she? Did he take her?”

He had stumbled to his feet then, the shooting pain in his right knee and across his ribcage preventing him from standing unaided. A welcome arm from Jerry held him tightly around the waist as he staggered to get his balance as the spinning of the room gradually settled. Suddenly two paramedics had engulfed him, forcing him to sit down on a stretcher as he battled to stay standing. 

“Where is she? We need to find her?” his voice still shaky and quieter than he wanted.

Then it was Dyson who was looming over him. “You need to rest John. You are a mess. Let them take you to hospital.”

“Not until we find her.” He was pleading now as he fixed the boss with a desperate stare. “Noelle I have to find her. It’s my fault I was supposed to protect her. I was…” 

He couldn’t find the words to finish what he was trying to say. They had to find her. He couldn’t lose another person he loved. 

“John, sit down for a minute. Let them sort out your face at least. What do you remember, anything might help?” Dyson’s voice was softer now, she understood as well as him the bond between partners, more than that she had recently come to realise that the bond between him and Lise very clearly went beyond friendship, even if neither was up until now willing to admit it. 

He knew by the look on her face that she wasn’t going to stand in his way, even though she clearly wanted to.

It felt like the medic was making the pain worse rather than better, working to release the pressure on his eye, he felt the hot sticky blood dripping down his face again as he racked his brain to remember every detail. Telling the team all he could, he recalled the empty changing area, the spiked lemon tea that had made him woozy and weak and then of the lone figure who had appeared from nowhere but who he couldn’t quite describe. 

“Nothing else?” He felt the disappointment in Dyson’s voice, frustrated in himself at how little he was giving the team to help find Lise.

“The only thing I can remember was the accent. It was foreign, English I think and thick. Really thick, suddenly a memory of watching movies with Kelly as a girl came swirling into his mind, like the guy in Mary Poppins?” 

It was McLeod who piped up then and John in that moment forgave him for every irritating thing he had ever done. “A cockney accent? I think I know who took Lise.”

*****

“Sorry for the rough journey Darlin’, I couldn’t risk you getting free I’m afraid.”

The moment he spoke again Lise recognised the voice from the hotel, she had heard it in passing the night they had met Jerry in the bar and stayed late into the night. He hadn’t even been on their radar, staying close to the shadows it was only his familiar voice that alerted her to his presence, she couldn’t have described him though if someone asked, his face never really ever coming into view. He had clearly been careful in his movements so as not to attract attention. 

Pulling her roughly from the van he walked her quietly into what looked like a small run-down cottage. There was nothing recognisable in the immediate area, just thick spruce forest. ‘Merde!’ her mind shouted internally, nobody was going to be finding her out here. When they got inside it was cool and damp, there was no evidence that anybody had inhabited the place recently and she wondered if this was where he had taken the other victims before he killed them. The nauseating wave of fear hitting her again as he bound her legs together before loosening the ropes around her wrists so that he could attach her to the rusty frame of a rickety old bed. 

“What are you going to do to me?” She tried to instil fight and anger in her voice. Her bulldog spirit refusing to submit to him in the way he wanted. She wasn’t going to be his victim. She wasn’t going to die in this terrible place. 

“This is so much more fun princess, than the last two. They begged me to let ‘em go, not so feisty as you eh?” His slurred voice was making her feel nauseous as the joy of the pain he had inflicted played out on his pale, greasy face.  
“I didn’t realise you know, for a long time that you were both coppers. You should be proud of yoursells for the show you put on. I fink it was easy though wunnit, wif how much you loved the guy? It’s almost a shame as I’d wager he loves ya too – put up a good fight for ya that’s for sure. He’s not so pretty now I’m afraid. You might not recognise him. Not that you’ll be seein’ him again.” 

The look of joy on his ugly features as he spoke about hurting John only increased the anger that was bubbling inside Lise, distracting her, for the time being at least, from the fear of what was going to happen and how little power she had to stop it.

“Don’t worry." His thick, sweaty fingers sliding down her cheek as she tried desperately to retreat from him, filled with disgust and terror. "I’m not in a rush this time. Haven’t decided what to do with you yet.” 

With that he left the room, the sound of the lock creaking shut echoing through the air. 

*****

“The night porter.” McLeod was the most animated John had ever seen him. “He was always drunk so I didn’t really pay him any attention. But I remember his voice – he had an argument, the first night I was on duty, with one of the girls behind the bar. I didn’t really think it was anything important at the time, maybe a lover’s tiff, but he had a thick cockney accent. It was almost comical really, so out of place for the surroundings.”

In the knowledge that Jerry and McLeod were searching the staff database with the hotel manager and Dyson was on the phone to the station, ready to direct the team when they had the name they needed, John finally relented and let the medics work. The senior paramedic agreeing to put sutures in his eyebrow wound because he categorically refused to attend the ER. The anaesthetic had temporarily numbed the sharp pain in his face and even though he still couldn’t open that eye it felt infinitely better. He had also downed a handful of assorted pain killers that he hoped would kick in enough to let him function adequately until they found her. They would find her- his mind couldn’t process the alternative. 

It didn’t take long to get a name, McLeod matching the face on the hotel ID badge list, with the voice John had described. ‘George O’Malley’, 54 years old, single, no registered address – staying in the hotel’s staff accommodation. Next of kin was his mother – ‘Laura O’Malley’.

Dyson was back on the phone ensuring that the team in the office were searching the police database for previous addresses for George and current address for Laura O’Malley. Jerry, McLeod and John crowded around the boss, on tenterhooks listening into the conversation. The only addresses for George seemed to be temporary hostels in Toronto and Hamilton, seemingly living a drifter’s lifestyle. He had several run ins with the law for petty theft and had once been arrested without charge for involvement in a bar brawl. Laura O’Malley was recently deceased, her name still registered to a small property about an hour north in isolated woodland. 

“It has to be there.” John spoke the words but it was what they were all thinking. Suddenly, from nothing, there was a thread of hope tying the team together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has stuck about waiting for the update, this isn't my comfort zone ... sorry it took so long! The final chapter is mostly written just needs tweaked and will have a satisfactory conclusion for you all I promise - there wont be a long wait for it either!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and violence at the beginning so warning if that isn't for you but then there's a hell of a lotta love and fluff. I promised you a happy ending and I hope this fills everyone with the warm fuzzy feelings that we all certainly need at the moment. To Mr and Mrs Cardinal... We all want a happy ending for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did say it wouldn't be too long for the final update. After leaving you all waiting so long for the previous chapter I hope that this makes it up to everyone who stuck with me!

Lise had been left to her own devices for what felt like a long time. Listening out in the silence there was no movement in the adjoining room and she wondered if her kidnapper had left the cottage. Scanning her surroundings there wasn’t much to help her quest for freedom in the sparsely furnished room. In addition to the bed she was tied to, there was a small desk in the corner and a ramshackle chair beside the small window which was so engrained with dirt that it was hard to see through the glass. It was now or never if she was going to make an effort to get herself out of this mess. Wriggling in the confines of her trappings she found that there was just enough slack in the rope behind her back to work it against the rusty, rough metal on the iron bars of the headboard. There was definitely some give in the twine but it was so thick and looped that it was taking too long to make any discernible inroads, her skin reddening painfully with the constant friction as her heart sank at the seemingly impossible situation she found herself in. 

Lise was exhausted with little to show for her efforts when her attacker returned, it was dark outside now and somehow that made everything seem so much more hopeless. He had pulled the wobbly chair up to the bed, so that he was close enough as he spoke that she could smell the staleness of his breath. 

“You’ve turned me into quite the celebrity Detective, my face is all ova the news. It’s a shame really I almost don’t want to kill you – such a pretty face. But I wouldn’t wanna disappoint anybody now would I?”

Lise shrunk back against the cold metal behind her, pulling painfully on the restraints at her feet, as he leered over her, invading her space so that she felt the heat of his breath on her cheek. All hope was gone now and she was starting to feel resigned to her fate, fighting back the weakness she felt and the tears that were stinging at her eyes. Then she heard the growl of engines in the distance, getting nearer by the minute. The hope that suddenly surged inside her a stark contrast to the displeasure that washed over his ugly face. 

“Shut up!” he yelled, forcing the corner of the dirty blanket into her mouth to silence her whist he turned off the lights, locking the room from the inside before creeping back to hold her still.

Outside Jerry and McLeod had pulled their guns and John wasn’t far behind, fighting against his wounded body with nothing but adrenaline left to help him put one wobbly foot in front of the other. Two cars of uniformed officers poured out onto the gravel driveway, running around to the back of the cottage as Dyson’s team breached the front door, torches blazing in the dark. 

Bursting through into the bedroom John lunged at O’Malley, wrestling him from the chair and pounding his fists against the face of Lise’s attacker. He could barely see what he was doing, his body acting on impulse- no longer guided by conscious thought, but driven by some deeply instinctive, testosterone driven force that he had never felt before. He had completely lost all control of his decisions, his brain flooded with fury. His actions were completely unnecessary given at least 5 guns were trained on the man on the floor, but he didn't care. 

There was blood surging from O’Malley’s nose by the time Jerry’s strong arms finally pulled John away from the now crumpled heap on the floor. Then he saw her, sat on the edge of the bed in a state of shock, freed from her entrapment by Dyson whilst John had been caught up with his fists and his anger. It was an overwhelmingly intense union of eyes and bodies as he practically fell into her, sinking down on the thin mattress before crushing her against his heaving chest as her unshed tears finally fell against the soft skin of his neck. His heart was hammering now, as his own eyes filled with moisture and he whispered softly into her hair, mumbling words that for all the world sounded a lot like declarations of love. 

Jerry smiled knowingly before turning away and marching the big burly frame of the now heavily restrained O’Malley out to the squad car. Dyson, also acutely aware of the tender exchange between the two partners, ushered out the rest of the team into the cool night air, leaving Lise and John alone. Some moments weren’t meant to be shared.

*****  
There was no separating the two of them, even when it came time for them to go to hospital to get checked over, John refusing to travel in an ambulance if she didn’t accompany him. Lise didn’t take much persuading, in this moment she was desperate for the protective reassurance of her partner. For John the adrenaline had finally worn off and he succumbed to crumpling onto the stretcher with Lise holding tightly to his blood-soaked fingers as she allowed the technician to strap her securely into the seat beside him. 

At the hospital Lise was given the all clear to be discharged, her only physical injuries being minor trauma to the skin of her wrists from struggling against the abrasive surface of her constraints. John was in a less good way, the lack of pain, alleviated at least temporarily by a large dose of IV morphine, didn’t detract from the extent of his injuries. He had at least 3 broken ribs, a broken fourth proximal phalanx and a minor orbital fracture, as well as extensive soft tissue damage and open wounds that required washing out and suturing. Luckily his eye was intact under all the swelling and although there was still a possibility he might need surgery, the only acute treatment that he needed was analgesia and anti-inflammatories. They had wanted to keep him a few hours given how much opiate the doctor had needed to administer in order to make the pain abate enough to be examined. He however was very much not up for staying, not when the only place he wanted to be was making sure that Lise was ok and feeling safe. Even though his broken body was probably no use to anyone he would feel a lot happier at least being in her presence. 

In the end he had signed himself out, with Lise promising to keep a close eye on him and help to keep his wounds clean and dressed. When they finally got into a cab she instructed the driver to take them to her apartment, there was no debate that he would be staying at hers tonight. John was relieved that they would soon be alone, finally, after the longest day of his life. 

*****  
The moment they shut the door to the outside world John pulled Lise against him, squeezing her so tightly that his ribs screamed in protest. He could have been on fire for all he cared, the need to have her pressed tightly into his body outweighing any discomfort he felt, as he got lost in her smell and feel. When he finally let her go, she smiled up at him, silently confirming with her eyes that the relief she felt at being reunited was just as overwhelming. 

Leaving her some time to unwind and decompress from the horrific events of the last 12 hours, John tried to make himself comfortable on her couch which was always painfully small for his big frame, more so today when every inch of his body ached and groaned. He could hear the sound of the shower turning on and even in his broken state his mind was quickly flooded by the recent memories of her soft smooth skin pressed against his own, her fingers tracing along his body, sliding downwards until he could feel a spasming excitement coiling tightly in his groin at the vividness of the images playing out against his closed eyelids. It was only a few hours ago that Lise’s nails were digging into his hot skin, gripping him close as he buried himself deeply in her welcoming body whilst they slipped clumsily against each other in the shower, her appreciative moans still so clear in his ears. A groan of his own escaped his lips as he shook his head clear of the images, shifting his hips on the cushion to alleviate the growing pressure that had uncomfortably built up in the constriction of his jeans. He had never been so riled up by the mere thought of a woman before, the effect that Lise had on him, especially now that he had felt and tasted her was startling. 

Now that he was fully back in the real world, the throbbing pain in his face was becoming unbearable again. Raking around in his pocket John found the blister pack of strong painkillers that he had been discharged with, gulping down a few more than was recommended he felt them scratch along his dry throat and hoped that they would kick in soon. Even though he could now prise it open a crack, John was still not able to see properly through his bloodshot, swollen left eye. In truth he was a complete wreck, feeling all of his 59 years as his bruised and battered body refused to relent enough to let him rest comfortably despite how exhausted and overwhelmed he felt. 

Looking down he cradled the fingers of his right hand gingerly. They were pretty dysfunctional at the moment, his fractured ring figure buddy strapped to its neighbour and his usually gnarly knuckles so swollen he couldn’t flex or straighten them so that they were constrained to their current, less than comfortable position. These injuries were self-inflicted, from the relentless pounding of his fist on the bones of Lise’s assailant, when the red mist had descended at the prospect of losing the woman he loved. Thinking back to when he burst into the cottage, he couldn’t bring himself to feel regret, he would have done it again in a heartbeat. In that moment he didn’t know if Lise was alive or dead and the relief that surged through him when he found her, as safe and unscathed as he could have hoped for, given the ordeal she had been through, was indescribable.

Lise had spent longer than necessary in the shower, letting the hot scalding water wash over her, cleaning her of the cottage and the horrors that came with it. She had been so lucky, she knew that, the only scars she bore were mental ones and even then, she had got away with as little trauma as she could have hoped for. Thanks in no small part to the man sitting in her living room, who’s body had borne a different kind of trauma today as he placed himself willingly in harm’s way, risking his life in a heartbeat, to try and save her own. That was what partners did. The thing that she couldn’t shake from her mind though, was how badly his wounds had affected her and how what she felt for John Cardinal had so earth-shakingly shifted in the last few days. She no longer wanted to just be his 9-5 partner, a work colleague who was off limits but whom she fancied the pants off. Lise could never go back to a platonic relationship with the man she loved, not now that she had tasted his kisses and felt him losing control so wonderfully inside of her. So, as she roughly towel dried her hair in the bathroom, procrastinating in the warm steam, she wasn’t sure if she was hiding from John in that moment, scared of what he was thinking now and whether his guilt and fear would come between them again. 

*****

At the back of the freezer Lise managed to find the old ice pack she had kept for the injuries that she frequently sustained when she was more of a regular in the boxing gym. Wrapping it securely in a clean towel she walked through to find John. Seeing him hunched over in pain filled her with an indescribable guilt and an aching urge to fix him. Gently sitting down beside him, her small frame barely denting the cushions, she raised his chin enough to hold the cold compress gently to his painful eye as he grimaced beneath her. Seeing the hurt in his face, Lise replaced the ice with her warm fingers, gently running them comfortingly over his skin, grazing along the silky soft hairs of his temple, whilst being careful to avoid the bruised and bloodied flesh which was so exquisitely tender. 

“Merde John! Ton pauvre visage. Ça doit faire mal à ma chérie.”

Making himself wince in pain, his eyebrows reflexively raised questioningly at her words. 

“You need to help me out a little Lise … I really need to learn French. You have no idea what it does to me when you speak like that.” 

His statement ended in a groan that blurred pain and pleasure and Lise couldn’t suppress the tickle of desire that crept up her spine. Unable to speak she found herself just gazing at him. 

“I thought that I had lost you Lise and I couldn’t deal with it. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I promised myself that if you were ok, I would tell you…I would…erm,” his eyes wavered from her gaze as his functioning fingers grazed his beard, wincing as he caught a tender scab with his thumb. 

“You mean everything to me Lise…. I think you always have. I’m not good at any of this and I was married and scared and then so, so guilty Lise, about what I knew deep down I felt for you. Maybe we had to skip forward a few steps to help me process it. You becoming Mrs Cardinal, it was so real for me. Somewhere along the way it hit me just how right that felt.”

John was looking at her with such naked sincerity that she felt the tears welling back up in her eyes. 

“I wondered if you could maybe put up with this broken old man a bit longer in your life as err… as more than just your partner?”

His raw vulnerability was so palpable in that moment, laying bare more than he ever had in all the years they had known each other. He was so physically broken, his ruggedly handsome face swollen and bloodied to the point that someone less familiar with his unmistakable eyes might fail to recognise the man behind the wounds. His true beauty though, underneath the injuries which with time would heal, was burning brighter than she could ever have imagined. 

“Tu es toujours beau pour moi.”

A smile mixed with love and mischief enveloped her features as she brushed the lightest of kisses to his busted lip.

“Your poor face though my darling. You look like you’ve just gone 10 rounds in the ring.” The genuine pain in her expression as she studied his wounds shifted in front of his eyes, replaced with a very different look. A look of longing and desire which caused his breathing to stutter. 

“It’s just as well I love more than just your Hollywood smile mon chéri.” 

Her words hovered between them, the air almost buzzing with anticipation, as what she said filtered through his drugged-up brain. Then he fixed her with a knowing John Cardinal stare, delving deeply into her soul with his piercing hazel eyes and taking her breath away as only he could. 

John watched her dimples become more pronounced, as the muscles around her mouth formed an irresistible smile, the moment she registered his understanding of what she had just said. Unable to resist the impossible pull she had on him he leant in to press a rushed heavy kiss to her lips, a hiss of pain escaping against his will as the pressure on his swollen stinging lips sent a shockwave through his jaw. Lise’s hand gently cradled his cheek, her fingers softly tickling through the soft hair at his neck, cooling the fire burning in his blood with a knowing look in her soft brown eyes. 

“It’s just as well Lise that you are more than beautiful enough for the both of us.”

She didn’t need him to say those three important words back to her. She could see it in his face that he loved her and that was good enough for tonight. They had a lifetime for him to find the right time to tell her in his own way. 

Snuggling carefully into the crook of his arm, Lise soaked up the lovely soothing heat he emitted as she buried her face into his side, subtly inhaling the familiar smell that was all John. Everything about this man made her feel overwhelmingly safe and on-fire with want, all in one wonderful package. He was a wounded animal tonight though, despite the desire that blazed in his eyes and to be honest cuddling his big strong frame was more than enough to satisfy her. 

There was a reassuring acknowledgement that passed silently between them, as he cradled her protectively against his heaving chest, that this assignment wasn’t going to be the last time she heard him call her Mrs Cardinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really enjoyed writing this - even weirdly the gory bits! I'm not sure what that says about me :s but I think it brought back my junior ED days and stapling peoples heads back together! Thankfully those days are long gone!
> 
> Thankyou for all the lovely comments. It makes a big difference to hear when people enjoy a story. This was a little meatier than the other things I have written (in my very limited experience) and maybe I will pursue another deeper story in the future as it was fun from my end. We will see...
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed these two getting their happy ending. Lise Cardinal has a nice ring to it :D x

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite want my other fic to finish just yet so this is my substitute project - maybe three parts will see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed. x


End file.
